


[流三]僕の恋人は黒いネコ

by Andifthouwilt



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andifthouwilt/pseuds/Andifthouwilt
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Mitsui hisashi
Kudos: 4





	[流三]僕の恋人は黒いネコ

秋雨绵绵的晚上，三井撑着伞，兴味索然地往回走。

书包很沉重，虽然里面只有六张纸，分别是期中考的语文试卷、数学试卷、英文试卷、物理试卷、化学试卷和生物试卷

和学生斗智斗勇那么多年，现在的学校都精得很，为了防止学生谎报军情，放学前就给每个家长打了电话。现在三井已经可以想到家里严阵以待的场景。

醒醒啊爸爸妈妈，对未成年人使用酷刑是违法的。再说了，这次考试的进步非常明显，总分加起来都超过200了，比上一次足足多了30分，这是多么可喜可贺——为什么爸妈就不能像他一样，拥有一些这样的乐观主义精神？

上次全队在赤木家通宵复习，打电话回家爸妈却死活不信——拜托人到中年也该有点常识，几时见过背着全套课本出去鬼混的。第二天回家，为了证明自己，三井只好硬着头皮呈上山河一片红的卷子们，三秒前打开的大门砰地摔回他脸上，伴随一声怒吼：“下次再考成这样，出去就别说你姓三井！”

三井输了考试，还输了人生，丢掉的不仅是父母的慈爱，还有姓氏。这样我该姓点啥，全日本只有皇室才没有姓氏吧，难道老爹在暗示我是天皇的沧海遗珠，寄养在他家里，现在是我认祖归宗的时候了……梦还是要做的，万一成真了呢？

就这么胡思乱想着，三井踢开脚边一块石头，“哐当”一声，在路旁溅起一朵清亮的水花。

这时他才看清，墙角撑了一把伞，恍如漆黑的夜里长出的一朵大蘑菇。

左右是闲得无聊，三井绕上前去，发现流川蹲在地上，撑着伞。

漆黑的伞，漆黑的校服，漆黑的头发，漆黑的夜，只有狐狸一样的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“流……”

“嘘！”

伞下还有另一双闪闪发亮的眼睛，一只小黑猫蹲在流川对面，目光警觉。

一人一猫对视良久，流川伸出手，学着别人逗猫的样子，可是小黑猫的绿眼睛里满是狐疑，别说蹭了，就是嗅嗅都不肯。

流川直直盯着小黑猫，眼神既像告白，又像挑衅。对视了几秒钟，小黑猫弓起腰背，柔顺的毛发根根炸起，尾巴直竖，凶狠地盯着流川，尖尖的牙齿间发出嘶嘶声

“干嘛呢，剑拔弩张的，都是兄弟给个面子。”眼见得一触即发，三井歪着脑袋架住伞，一边一只手摸上了两个黑油油毛绒绒的脑袋。

“谁是兄弟。”

“喵！”

小黑猫撒娇似地在三井的手心蹭了好几下，表情甜腻得仿佛洒了一地糖霜。流川瞪大了眼，看着刚才还一脸生人勿近的猫现在乖顺得像见到晴子的樱木，完全忽略了某个前辈的手在他脑袋上撸个没完，把头发揉成了鸟窝。

“猫不是你这样逗的，笨蛋。”

“那应该怎样，学长。”

“像这样。”十指伸进浓密的头发里揉了几下，然后沿着脸颊的轮廓轻抚向下，轻轻挠着流川的下巴。“最重要的，”三井指了指脚边，一罐新开的猫罐头，小黑猫正吃得不亦乐乎，三井放开流川，用手掌抚摸埋在罐头里的脑袋。

“总而言之，把猫当成喜欢的人去追就没错了。”

流川眨眨眼，睫毛一闪一闪。

磨蹭到快十点，估摸着到家父母就睡着了，三井才蹑手蹑脚地摸回了家门。果不其然，书桌上压着一张字条：“小寿，期中成绩已知晓，明天起床过来交代问题。”

三井吐吐舌头，大丈夫能屈能伸，谁傻到往枪口上撞，于是第二天他冒着失去姓氏的风险，四点就溜出了家门。

跑步五公里，练习三百个投篮，你见过凌晨四点的神奈川吗，反正我见过，除了背着书包跑步颠得慌外加老想睡觉之外，感觉还不错。

灌下一罐宝矿力，三井准备放下书包去吃早餐，他打开储物柜，一个崭新的便当盒，在乱糟糟的课本、运动服和水壶的映衬下，显眼得像在发光。

打开一看，三文治整整齐齐排列其中，是他最爱吃的鲔鱼，上面贴着一张小字条，“请学长好好享用~”还拙劣地画了个❤。

字是难看了点，不过笨手笨脚的样子想想就好可爱！三井咬了一口三文治，松软得恰到好处。

他忍不住幻想女孩子早起准备早餐，红着脸写下小纸条，因为紧张写错了好几次，委屈地将废纸揉成一团，按捺住狂跳的心脏，终于写了满意的一张，最后含羞带笑地把字条连同便当盒放进自己储物柜，然后转身就跑……不由地飘飘欲仙了起来。

最重要的是，我有女粉了！有女粉了！阿德你看到了吗！赶紧把那个炎之男的大旗给我搬走！

还有流川枫，有亲卫队了不起啊！你的亲卫队除了制造噪音影响市容还会干什么！有女孩子给你送爱心便当吗！

三井坐在更衣室里，志得意满地啃着三文治，早就忘了自己四点跑出家门的凄凉。

中午下了课，德男来约三井去饭堂。

三井哈哈一笑，表示从今往后饭堂这种地方再与自己无缘。

“那么小三你要去哪儿吃饭呢？”

“更衣室……你管那么多干嘛啊！”三井瞪着德男。

“小三你是不是惹事了？要躲去更衣室吃饭？”德男开始撸袖子，“是谁！别怕，我帮你去教训他！”

“胡说什么啊！”三井一拍桌子，看见前排女生回头看他，想起自己也是有女粉的人了，应该表现出偶像应有的风度，连忙敛容正色，整整散开的衣领，坐回座位，压低声音道：“我是怕有人跟踪……”

“还说你不是得罪人了，”德男焦急地凑上去，“是谁？对方几个人？什么来头？要不我一会把铁男叫来……”

“行了行了行了你怎么比我妈还啰嗦！赶紧吃你的饭去！”三井把德男推出教室。

打开储物柜，果然新的便当盒安安稳稳躺在里面，手摸摸，还热腾腾的。他环顾四周，虽然没有人，可是刚才在德男面前说漏了嘴，保不齐他要跟过来，于是三井把便当盒揣进怀里，准备上天台吃饭。

昨晚下过雨，今天的天空明净澄澈，阳光洒下来，不凉不暖，正是一派明媚的秋日风光。三井靠着墙壁坐下来，腿长长伸直。

牛肉好香，青菜好香，土豆好香，连米饭都好香。

三井幸福地闭上眼。

突然他感觉一只手伸进他的头发里，正温柔地揉着。

惊吓间所有的绮思烟消云散，他睁开眼，看见一双熟悉的眼睛。

“流流流流川枫你在干什么！”

“昨晚学长教我的，猫咪吃饭的时候可以摸头。”

“住手！我又不是猫！”三井嘴里还塞满了饭，鼓着腮帮子气哼哼地盯着流川。

流川看着炸毛的三井，反而变本加厉，伸手去挠他的下巴。

“学长，是这样吗？”

三井差点没被呛死，他连忙抓起旁边的乌龙茶用力灌了几口，流川轻轻抚着他的背。

好吧，这倒是人类之间正常的互动，常用于帮助呼吸不畅、胸闷气短、或者是气急败坏的朋友。然而三井在刚才的突然袭击之下，怎么都觉得流川真把自己当猫了。

找替身也不是这么找的啊拜托！你见过一米八四相貌堂堂能突能投怼得了猩猩揍得了樱木……额，最后一条还是算了……的猫吗！

于是他呲牙咧嘴地扔过去一个眼刀。

流川从怀里摸出一袋东西，在他眼前晃着，（自认为）声情并茂（其实语调平直毫无感情）地说：“再任性小鱼干就没·有·了·哦！”

“——滚！！！”

德男觉得整个世界都不正常。

他正蛰伏在三井回家的必经之路上，猫腰藏在花坛里。

三井如往常一样，听着歌向家的方向行进，只是今天身后，跟着流川枫。

众所周知，流川枫以超级新人的身份选择了名不见经传的湘北高中，原因就是离家近。然而同为初三新星的三井，家离学校却是出了名的远。

当前这个坐标，已经超过了流川家五公里之远了，以流川的性格，五公里无异于浪迹天涯。

更诡异的是，流川不紧不远地跟着三井，却始终保持了五米的距离，三井没有回头招呼流川，流川也不上前和三井同行。

德男皱起眉头。

午餐三井拒绝了他同去饭堂的邀请就算了，还莫名其妙表示要去更衣室吃饭，又神秘兮兮地说有人跟踪他。

虽然三井当时去篮球部砸场子，被打得浑身是梗，战斗力在问题儿童辈出的湘北篮球部，大概只能凌驾于木暮的眼镜。但他却向来要强，断断不肯承认自己招惹了谁，说不定还要跑去和人单挑，思及此处德男坐立不安，扔下吃了两口的拉面，慌忙从饭堂冲向更衣室。

谁知更衣室空空如也，没有三井一点踪影。

德男不由担心起来，可直接去问又问不出来，于是他决定，放学后悄悄跟踪三井，以防不时之需。

所谓螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，现在看来，流川就是那只神秘的螳螂。

三井他……怎么招惹到流川的？德男困惑地想，他们明明是队友，听三井话里话外，关系也算不错，再说，除了吵醒流川的瞌睡，要惹到单细胞生物也没那么容易。

流川没有动作，这边也不能轻举妄动，德男咬着牙，继续在花坛中匍匐前进。

三井在“有女孩子给我送爱心便当”的粉红泡泡中荡漾了一天，直到放学，他才想起了这个严重的问题——有家不能回了。

昨天考试挂科，还晃荡到半夜，想也想得到怎样的狂风骤雨在迎接他。

他眼前的视域被一分为二，一边鸟语花香风光旖旎，另一边雪地冰天刀剑森森，两边不断交战，最后风刀霜剑摧毁了春色盎然。从小爸妈对他颇为严厉，加上混了两年不良，现在从良……啊呸回归之后，更是对他严防死守，他已经能想到被痛揍一顿接着扫地出门的场景了，还伴随一句“我们三井家没你这个儿子”，天啊，没我这个儿子之前，可不可以先给我一个姓。

过于丰富的内心戏，让三井忘却了周遭，也直接忽略了身后还跟着一个……不，不是一个人，而是一只猫。

昨天的小黑猫，今天正跟在三井身后。

今天的流川枫，则跟在小黑猫身后。

三井从小就招猫招狗，这和他对男生的吸引力一样，已经成了生活中毫不意外的一部分。有猫跟在身后，他丝毫不以为意。可是道旁浓密的灌木遮住了小黑猫的身影，从德男的视角看来，则一路都是流川跟踪三井的场景。

“小三原来你招惹的人是流川枫……”德男趴在一丛矮树下，握紧了拳头，身为炎之男后援会会长，敢对三井下手的人不可饶恕，就算——这是一个多么伟大的“就算”啊，他想起踢馆那天被流川用篮球砸飞的情景，身上不由抖了一下——就算是流川枫，他也决定管到底了。

三井在家楼下徘徊许久，然而他已经躲了一晚，再躲一晚只会更糟，再说也没地儿可去——德男铁男木暮宫城家虽然都能留宿，但考试挂科不敢回家这理由也太丢脸——百无聊赖地蹲在公寓楼外胡思乱想，此刻他毫不怀疑自己如果撑开伞，一定会长成一朵大好蘑菇。

“学长。”流川不知道什么时候也蹲了下来，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。

“流川——”三井寿吓得往后跳了一步，“你怎么会出现在这里！”

“猫不见了。”流川说。

“猫？什么猫？”三井莫名其妙，他突然醒悟过来，“昨天那只吗？你就是跟着那只猫，才跟到我家的？”

“算是吧。”流川站起身来。

“别管猫了。”三井站起身，看向家里的窗户，懒懒地舒展胳膊，然后长叹一声。

流川想起什么一般，取下背包，拉开拉链，珍而重之地拿出一个便当盒，“学长还没吃饭吧？”

三井是真饿坏了，打开便当盒便狼吞虎咽起来，头几乎要埋进饭里。

流川轻轻抚着他的头，“乖哦乖哦。”

三井甩脱流川的手，“都说了多少次了我不是猫！”他突然迟疑了一下，问道：“流川，你把便当给我了，一会你不饿么？”

“没事。”流川摇头，“这本来就是给学长的便当。”

“什么……”三井突然觉得萦绕身边的粉红泡泡一个一个破掉，伴随着自己玻璃般透明的少年之心。什么含羞带笑红着脸写下小卡片，偷偷往自己储物柜里塞便当的女孩子，都是假的，假的，假的！

就说嘛，看卡片上那字也是出自流川枫之手了，哪个女孩子能把字写得那么肃杀一片的！

“你……你有病啊！”三井后退两步，抵着街边墙壁无力瘫倒，“给我送一天便当就算了，还跟踪我回家，嫌我不够丢脸么？”

“是学长教我的，要获得猫咪的好感，就要把它当成喜欢的人追。”流川把三井扶起来，坐到路边的长椅上，看着远方粼粼的海。

“都说了多少次我不是猫了！”三井大怒，“再说，我说把猫当成喜欢的人追，又没要你把喜欢的人当成猫来对待！”

“逆命题也成立。”流川迫上去，盯着三井的眼睛，发丝随风飞舞，夕阳落在点漆般的瞳子里，好像有整片海闪闪烁烁，“学长知道我喜欢你了？”

三井悔恨无极，恨不得缝上自己的嘴，本来想吐槽流川逻辑混乱，谁知道一激动把自己绕了进去。

“学长你也喜欢我吧。”

“哈？”

“昨天你已经把我当成猫了。摸我的头，还挠下巴。”

“我那是不敢回家，没事找事拖延时间，有鱼摸鱼，没鱼摸猫！”

“学长为什么不敢回家？”

“你管那么多干什么……喂别摸我的脸啊把你的爪子放下来！”

德男正利用路边一丛灌木当做掩体，小心翼翼地透过枝叶的间隙，观察这边的状况，无奈傍晚车多人多，声音嘈杂，又隔着一条人行道，根本看不清三井和流川的脸。他只看到流川把三井逼到墙角，说了些什么，吓得三井瘫在地上，他刚想跳出来，又看到流川把三井扶到街边长椅坐好，好像要冰释前嫌，可是说着说着三井突然吼了几句，接着又张口结舌，然后流川迫近他，抬起了手，三井情绪激动起来，似在挣扎。

眼见着流川枫就要对三井动手，德男忍无可忍，一跃而起，以神兵天降的姿态，大义凛然地飞扑过去，横亘在流川和三井之间，张开双臂大喊：

“有事冲我来，别搞我家小三！”

于是他结结实实被流川抱在了怀里。

“我靠，阿德你怎么这么沉！”三井本来就义般地闭上了眼，只觉得一阵劲风过后，双腿被什么重物给死死压住，睁眼一看德男的脊背正贴着自己鼻尖，跟堵墙似的，身上还环着流川枫的胳膊。

这边三井努力蹬腿起身想把德男摔下来，那边流川枫看着怀里从天而降的不明物体，睫毛闪了闪，望着德男苦大仇深的脸，认真地说：“不，你不行，我只喜欢学长。”

语气斩钉截铁。

德男欲哭无泪，某种程度上来说，他求仁得仁，流川枫有事确实冲他来了——虽然这事也太意外了点。

“小三，你中午说去更衣室吃饭，原来是烟雾弹啊。”德男幽怨地看着三井。

“啊？”

“后来不是去了天台？你用更衣室迷惑旁人，其实是去天台和流川约会。回家路上为了避人耳目，你们还要特地保留五米的距离，到了你家楼下才能互诉衷肠，还被我打扰……”德男越说越愧疚，相比兄弟的幸福，自己受些委屈又算得了什么呢，思及此处，不由热血上涌，别说两肋插刀，就是肋插两刀，他也在所不辞，“小三你放心！之后我会帮你们打掩护的，你就安心恋爱吧！”

德男一跃而下，三井呲牙咧嘴，一面是被压的，一面是被吓得，只看见德男眼含热泪，情深义重地说：“小三，你一定要幸福……”他还没来得及伸手挽留，德男的身影已落寞远去，只留下飒飒秋风卷起的漫天落叶。

完了。完了。他失去了家人，失去了姓氏，失去了小黑猫，却收获了一个天大的误会。

“学长，我喜欢你。”

“……”

“学长，我喜欢你。”

“……”

“学长，我喜欢你。”

“你是复读机吗流川枫！”三井拎起书包奋然欲走，却被流川紧紧拽住。

“你喜欢我也没用，我喜欢学习。”狠狠瞪了流川一眼，三井坐回长椅，从书包里掏出英文课本，捧到眼前看了起来。

“别装了，学长，你也喜欢我的。”

“闭嘴。”

“你书都拿倒了。”

“这叫倒背如流，懂不懂？不懂就别瞎说。”

盯着书发了半天呆，天色也渐渐暗下去，三井累了，不由自主地倚在流川肩上。

“流川啊，我回不去家了。老爸说考成这样出门就别说我姓三井。”

“没关系，你跟我姓流川吧。”

“不要！！！”

手指轻触，还没来得及躲开，就紧紧扣在一起。指尖的寒凉融在一处温暖的掌心。

“学长，去我家吧。”

“不要！”

（盯……）

“……好。”

路旁蓬蓬的落叶里，一双绿耀石般的眼睛闪了闪。

像层云里漏出的星芒。

上课、训练、考试、不及格、补考、再上课、再训练、再考试……世界围成一个圆，周而复始，有时候真不知自己身在何处，只能遥遥望着微茫的弧心。天色渐渐暗下去，群青色的天空流泻成薄红的霞光，海天交界处烧成一片红。车灯从他们身边划过无数影子，每个人形色匆匆，好像整个世界散成无数凌乱的线，没有初始也没有尽头，只有他们安安静静，在纷华的中心并肩而立，眼睛里映出彼此。

fin.


End file.
